


I Have Been Her Kind [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: Podfic of 'I Have Been Her Kind' byigrockspock:Captaining a starship is as close to motherhood as she's ever wanted to come.Content advisory: abortion
Kudos: 2
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	I Have Been Her Kind [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Have Been Her Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/40334) by [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/pseuds/igrockspock). 



Cover by podfic_lover

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * **MP3:** [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/do08tu938mqm4cc/%5BStar%20Trek%5D%20I%20Have%20Been%20Her%20Kind%20HQ.mp3?dl=0) | [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1WCJUeQCvd9Igshq3Mfbbx81zLcUpxe4c/view?usp=sharing) | [Mediafire](https://download856.mediafire.com/6v9z2n3cuvtg/gau6cv951uakbm7/%5BStar+Trek%5D+I+Have+Been+Her+Kind+HQ.mp3)
  * **M4B:** [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/x45djn3h66z8yk5/%5BSPN%5D%20as%20yet%20no%20mark%20to%20stop%20me.m4b?dl=0) | [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Ny6_CCnrV5U50738y7HSUbbydjFxlya8/view?usp=sharing) | [Mediafire](https://download1074.mediafire.com/2nfpa6xamidg/hgf14bnjfv2m3hs/%5BStar+Trek%5D+I+Have+Been+Her+Kind+HQ.m4b)

## Size

  * **MP3 & M4B:** 3.2MB  


## Duration

  * **MP3 & M4B:** 2:04min

  
---|---  
  
  
  
  



End file.
